Talk:StarSand Cove
Something -*the endless crashing of the waves brings a dead body to shore, riddled with knife wounds* Zion: -Walking threw and see's Ban- -Gasps- A boy! -Runs to his aid- He's not breathing! Zeon: ''violently beside Ban, bleeding heavily, similar to his fight with Miira Ban.... run... '''Water Princess' *Falls from tree violently and lands on the sand covered in blood, bullets, knife tips, and broken glass. Steve: Water princess you ok *runs over to water princesses side* Water Princess Who... who are you Steve: ... the killer *stabs Water princess through the heart with a knife then flees* Water Princess: *As the final act of her life she ki blasts Steve through the chest and he falls violently down from the tree* *cries, still in pain while dieing* Steve: *heals then flees* Water Princess: WAIT... why did you kill me?! Steve: Its my job to kill everyone Water Princess: Why though, You know that you won't be forgiven for what you've done to these people, and killing a princess in her own kingdom, what were you thingking. My guards are hot on your tail as we speak! Steve *already killed the guards and is licking the blood of the knife* Just roll over and die already i must go kill finn Water Princess: *passes out* Zeon: NOT THIS TIME. Water Princess: Ugh *wakes up finding Steve's head almost cracked open, and Zeon standing above* Uhhh... Thank you Zeon. You saved me... Fasha *is flying and then falls on the coast* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *lands on butt* OW *Light shines, and a body, with an odly familiar Diamond arm is brought to the shore as well, it has clearly been in the water for some while* * someone laughs as the arm comes out* Steve come to me *steves body glows randomly* Jökä-Face: .*Appears as a red cloaked figure, standing infront of Steve, towering over him, frusting* Fasha *Stares at Joka-Face and the "diamond guy"* what on earth am I looking at, hmm probably just hallucinating, *Steves body turns a hint of blue Tidal: So this is the new host eh Fasha O_O I don't think I'm hallucinating Tidal: *dives into the ocean heading towards water princesses kingdom* Mortals th they make my sick Fassha Oh No! Water Princess! *starts flying to water Princess' Kingdom* Water Princess: *gets up and rushes to kingdom and locks doors* Jökä-Face: Oh, not today, Kira. Tidal: *arrives at the kingdom* locked door bwahaha *easily kicks door down* Jack: *Arrives at kingdom by flying through wall* Water Princess, someone just burst through your door, get ready cause I think he isn't friendly Fasha *Sees Tidal* Oh no you don't! *flies very quickly and then shoots rapid ki-blasts at him* Tidal: *walking slowly and calmly seeming unaffected* Water Princess: *goes to room and locks door* Oh gob I am so scared *hides in closet and locks the door* Tidal: *walks throguh the kingdom to a podium in the plaza* Time to announce my return Fasha *runs into castle* Water princess, your alright. phew.... I'm going to help you. Water Princess: Thank goodness it's you Fasha! You need to stop Tidal from announcing his return! My people explode when they are scared! Hurry time is of the essence! Fasha: Ummm... how does water explode? *steps up to the podium and speaks inot a mic* PEOPLE OF THE WATER KINGDOM YOUR SAVIOR HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!! Fasha: savior?! Jökä-Face: .*Appears behind Tidal, pointing gun against his head* You of all know I HATE saviours. Unless they are crazy. Tidal: Young Joka so naive I am a savior a savior that causes mass destruction Jökä-Face: .*eyes turn into a Dark Purple color*: F*ck you, b!tch! It's a Jökä, ya get it, lil' boy, girl, the hell you are? Tidal: The correct term is spirit of the ocean Water Princess: '''Well I'm the princess of the ocean! *flies down and kicks Tidal in the face* Take that! ~Kindly points out that you're all currently underwater~ Fasha: *swims to surface* Tidal: *grabs your foot* Your a fraud you do not decend from me Fasha: *takes a deep breath,Swims down and then kicks Tidal* Tidal: *catches Fasha's foot then flips her and WP* Fasha: *faints and starts sinking into the water* '''Water Princess: *ki blasts Tidal then brings Fasha to the surface* Tidal: *reads a prophecy to the water kingdom* Then they said one man would host me as I came back to this kingdom to rule once again Water Princess: Heck no! *dives back down and kicks Tidal * This is MY kingdom... My mother left me this kingdom and I intend to keep it! Tidal: ... *speaks into mic* Well your family is a fraud they captured me to take control of ym kingdom this is my kingdom for me and my decendants Fasha: *on the surface, breathing heavily for a while* Oh no, water princess is still down there. *Dives into water and then ki-blasts Tidal* Tidal: *swims at ki blasts and puts fasha in a headlock* Move and die Fasha: *in headlock* Umm... die is a such strong word what about... umm... mortally wound or something else that doesn't mean death. Tidal: *thinks then speaks* You posses dedcution abilites if I dont kill you you might be made an advisor to me Fasha: Umm I think no... I do not want to be an adviser Tidal: I will find something AJ: *throws kingdom name book at Tidal* Where is your name then if you ruled MY kingdom then? *ki blasts Tidal* Fasha: -_-' Tidal: Fasha tell your friend to stop trying to hurt me it gets boring after a while Fasha: Umm... I don't know, also since when was I an ally to you? Warning: The above disscussion was locked. Nearly every transaction in it was over-powered. It will eventually be removed. Each Beat Your Heart ' Fury And ' [[User:Richie Cordelia|''' Stand tall, Never Fall ]] 22:35, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ''' Kisama ga dare de to 12:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Zeon's "Project" Zeon: ''into StarSand Cove, carrying a rather large load of lumber and random pieces of metal and other stuff. Humming, he walks into the cave, beyond sight, starts making a hammering sound Hmmm... hmmm-hmmm...hmmmhmmmHMMM. '''AJ: '*is seen fighting a water guard* KIA *uses the Apocolypse Blaster and the water guard crumbles like dust* *is seen wearing battle clothes such as the one I wear in the Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament* *sees Zeon* Hello! Why are you here? Fasha: *flies and then lands on ass* AGAIN! Gangnam: *on a cliff near the cave wearing a cape like picoolo's* The world is cruel AJ: '*runs to kingdom and opens secret lab room* I need to do some important research in the new information I just received! *writes formula on whiteboard* Gangnam: *walks into the water and swims around for a bit trying to keep my mind off of things* 'Jack '*Crouching on a cliff, watching everyone below, is suddenly plagued by hallucinations but shakes them off* Ugh Gangnam: *gets out of the water and climbs the cliff to get my cape* Jack what are you doing here? 'Jack '*Is staring ahead at the ocean chuckling* Hehehehe nothing. Gangnam: *puts cape on* The assassin in my tells me your lying 'Jack 'Then the assassin in you lies. Gangnam: It can not 'Jack '*Is motionless for a few seconds, then speaks* All it takes is a little push.... Gangnam: And that push will be your certain death 'Jack 'PFFTT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEATH? I meant something else entirely! Anyways, I've had enough of this cliff. *Jumps off cliff and lands in front of cave* Ooooooo hahahaha what's in here? BAH, I'll find out later. Gangnam: Jack... Meet me near the other end of the cove in a couple of minutes '''AJ: *'hears people talking in the distance* Hello? *comes out of lab and runs out of cave and sees Jack and Gangnam* Oh no... Guys why are you here? This is MY island! Gangnam: Well I came to get my mind of of things and Jack here wanted a little kissy kissy action with you '''Jack '''Hehe funny, anyways, why can't I be here AJ? ZEON: Because I'm working on a project and you can't be here!!! Fasha: well I accidently fell while flying.... Again '''AJ: ... No... you all need to leave! There is something I need to do and it involves complete silence! ZEON: Considering I was here first, I think you should GO TOO. AJ: 'This is my freakin' island! My kingdom! You came out of nowhere and you think you can tell ME to go?! Well forget that mess! Jökä-Face: *Gun clicks* Do as the little builder says. He came here before anyone of us did.... '''AJ: '*runs to secret lab and locks door* Eat it! ZEON: Thank god she's gone. |Grabs pickaxe and starts swinging it at the rock walls| Jökä-Face: Guess my work here is done--*coughs violently* Gangnam: Joka... I need a favor 'Jack '''Hehehe watch your back clown, next time you try that you're dead... *Steps back into shadows and dissapears* ...: *screaming is heard in the lab* 'Jack '0.0 *Runs to the lab and blasts through door* Dragon: *has AJ in arms and flies through the roof* RAAHH 'Jack '0.0 WHAT THE HELL?! *Flies after the dragon firing ki blasts at it* '''AJ: '*dragon uses me as sheild* AAHH!! MY B--- *covers mouth* 'Jack '''Oh you damn flying lizard! *Stops firing ki blasts and punches the dragon's head* Gangnam: *is in the shadows* th *throws a knife at the dragons face*\ ZEON: |Is still working buisly| Jökä-Face: .*Blood splatters over the sand* Wait...you all can fly, right? Then fly, damn it--*coughs, then takes off after the dragon* |A young boy jumps down, wearing black clothing, wild hair that is light red, heading downwards| YOUNG PERSON: HEY, UGLY DRAGON!!! |Throws three small razor blades down at it, cutting deeply into it.| Jökä-Face: *Teleports away* YOUNG PERSON: |Lands on the ground| Oh yeah, that's right! You do not mess with me! WHOHOO! Fasha: What the?! BOY: |Looks at Fasha| Pardon? Gangnam: who are you? BOY: |Turns around| I'm only the greatest fighter in the entire history of the universe entire awesomeness power epic! Fasha: hmm... you sure! Gangnam: *laughing* Stop kidding yourself kid BOY: I'm not kidding myself! I'm a wizard of the highest order! I will crush your soul and eat your remains! I will turn you into jelly and EAT IT AND IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!!!! Fasha: Well I bet you can't do this. *goes SSJ* BOY: Well I don't need it! Gangnam: *pushes the kid making him fall* weakling BOY: No fair! I wasn't prepared! Gangnam: SILENCE CHILD '''Boy: '''MAKE ME! *A giant image of a middle finger appears behind him, facing Gangam* Gangnam: *punches the boy knocking him out* wimp Nico: *Jumps up* Nice try. Gangnam: *grabs him* shut up kid Nico: *Pauses for a moment, then pulls out a black marker and writes "NICO" on Gangam's forehead* If you wanted an autograph, you could just ask. Gangnam: *chokes Nico* Nico: This... Counts.... As.... Child.... Abuse... gaahh... Gangnam: SHUT UP *snaps nicos neck* Fasha: *goes back to base* 'o_o WHAT THE HELL! Jökä-Face: *Appears behind Gangnam* Put him down and let the wise ones handle him. Dragon: *throws AJ on Gangnam and growls* RAAAAHHHGGGG *flies to the sky* '''AJ: '''AAHH!! *falls on Gangnam* *stomach hurts* OW! Gangnam: *drops nico and catches AJ* Jack I need to get her somewhere safe I will be back as soon as I can '''AJ: '*is shivering* Oowww! It hurts... Gangnam: *flies off to a far away cave with AJ* 'AJ: '''Jack? Gangnam: *puts AJ down* Not today AJ *starts walking out of the cave*\ Nico: *Stands up, rubbing neck, looking at AJ* You're hot. '''AJ: '''Who are you? *starts crawling away while holding stomach* Fasha: Aj, do you need some help 'Jack '*Appears behind the kid with a pistol and fires it at his leg* Watch what you say kid, hehe. *Walks over to AJ* You alright? Nico: *Poking index finger in left ear* What? I was just telling the truth. Fasha: Just shut it... Gangnam: *sitting on a rock* ... Nico: *Sits down, pulls out lots of paper, starts writing on them* Gangnam: *staring at AJ* Nico. (Pulls out superglue, puts it on the backs of the paper, is humming) Jökä-Face: *Points gun at Jack's head* I shoot people here, mind you. 'Jack '*Chuckles* Go ahead clown, pull the trigger. It'll do you PLENTY of good. Gangnam: *gets up and stands between Jack and Joka* .... Stop fighting... It leads to no good... 'Jack '*Looks at Gangnam with extremely bloodshot eyes and chuckles* You're ruining my fun boy, but fine. Wouldn't want to make a mess now, would we? *Smiles disturbingly, then twitches and turns away back toward AJ* Gangnam: Joka you know already how fighting brings nothing but death Nico. (Stands up, slapping an autograph with superglue on the back onto Gangam, Jack, and Joka-Face) Better! Jökä-Face: *Rushes forward to Jack, stabbing him with an rusty, poisoned syringe* I won't kill you...just make you suffer. Fasha: '-_- Gangnam: ... You all disgsut me 'Jack '*After being stabbed, kicks Joka away and then ki blasts him* Hehehehe Gangnam, you're no better than us. Fasha: I have no idea what is happening... Jökä-Face: Gangnam, you're fellow scum along with me...*chuckles* Jackie...I injected the same poison into you that I have now in my blood....so try find a cure. Hoodie tried, but look what happened to him. His body is somewhere in this island. Now you and I have it...*grins* Jack *Coughs* Well clown, you manage to surprise me everyday. Fasha: Uhh... I'm gonna go. Gangnam: Joka at least I tried to be better. '''AJ: '*is in serious pain* STOP IT YOU GUYS!! *tries getting up* I... I need to go to a doctor! Nico. (Picks her up) I'll take you! (Lifts up, starts flying to the hosptial) RP CONTINUED IN HOSPITAL PAGE Fasha: .... I seriously hate that kid. *flies off* Beach Day Bear, Jacqueline, Jack, And Aphida appear with IT, frightening off anyone who was already there... '''Jack *Grins, then uses IT* Bear I swear, he causes something like what happened to the dinosaurs... Jack WOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Lands in the water in cannonball position, causing a massive splash* Teddy *appears with IT* You boys thought you would go without me, huh? Bear *looks at her, about to say something, then eyes widen and a thin stream of blood comes out of his nose* ... Jacqueline *Glares at Bear* Damn Teddy, could've bought something to wear Jack *IT's to the group* Hey gu-OOOK UH HI TEDDY *Looking away with wide eyes* Bear ... *falls backwards* Teddy Oh, relax. I don't mind you guys looking! Jacqueline DAMN IT TEDDY! Aphida ......I think I'll just... *walks out into the water, then goes under* Teddy I know you like it to, Jacqui! Jacqueline '*Face reddens and she drags Bear toward the water* 'Bear *water around his face turns red* Jack Uhh, I'll uhh... *Turns toward the water and begins walking* Aphida *sitting underwater, face red* ... Teddy 'C'mon, I bet the boys'd love to watch! 'Jacqueline *Face reddens more* Ugh Teddy, please stop. Bear *still bleeding underwater* Teddy Alright, alright. Jack *Walks underwater, face red and eyes wide* Jacqueline 'Good... *Pulls out Bear* Snap out of it babe 'Bear '*blinks rapidly, then wipes his nose* The fuck hit me hard enough to make me do this....? 'Teddy Eh heh, that would've been me! Jacqueline Don't look, she's not clothed Bear *face turns red again* ...Well, could you take care of that? Teddy There's an "entertaining" way she could.... Jack *Sits underwater nervously next to Aphida* Aphida ... Jack *Grins and waves awkwardly* Jacqueline ...Damn it Teddy Bear ...What's she talking about? Teddy Oh, that's between me and Jacqui. Aphida '*waves back at him* 'Jacqueline ...Just don't look *Forms a two piece bikini and walks toward Teddy* ... Jack *Still smiling, he looks ahead to the descending seafloor* Teddy *takes it from her, "accidentally" pulling one of Jacqueline's bikini strings* Aphida *points up at the surface a couple of times* Jacqueline *Holds her bikini and glares at her* Jack *Nods, then swims up* Teddy '*closes her eyes and puts on a big innocent smile* 'Aphida *follows him* Bear ... *nose starts bleeding again* Jacqueline *Sighs and puts it back on tighter* Jack '... *Faints and silently sinks down* 'Aphida *shakes her head, then carries him to the top* Jack *Wakes up again* ... Jacqueline *Walks back toward Bear* Not again... *Slaps him* Bear '...Thank you. Wait a second... 'Jacqueline ...What? Aphida ...What do you think he's going to say? Jack '...Beats me 'Bear *looks between Teddy and Jacqueline* Were you two....? Jacqueline *Sighs* Uh yeah Teddy And Jacqui enjoyed every moment of it. Aphida *eyes wide* Jacqueline *Face reddens* Not helping Teddy Jack '...Uh..w-she-... 'Aphida *looks at Jack* Before I came, were you and Saihaku...? Jack *Eyes wide, he shakes his head* Aphida ...Oh...kay... *looks back at Bear, Jacqueline, and Teddy* Teddy Doesn't change the fact. *smiles again Jacqueline *Face still red* Bear 'I...don't really know what to say to that... *face reddens* 'Teddy Get a bigger bed? Jacqueline *Eyes widen* Let's just forget that *Drags Bear into the water* Bear *pops up, putting Jacqueline on his shoulders* Teddy Whatever. *goes to the beach and lays down on a towel* Jacqueline Whoa! *Giggling* Jack ... Fasha: -far away from everyone on other side of coast- hmm.... Now I need to build a raft..... Teddy You always liked being on top, Jacqui! Bear *face turns red again* .... Hank *Walks by Fasha saying nothing to her, still extremely burned and more bone is visible than flesh, he walks into a cave* Jacqueline *Face red again, she covers Bear's ears* Jack ...Kay *Sinks head underwater and swims out into the deep* Fasha:... O.o -looks around forest- hmm...... there must be something good here -creepy smile and then climbs up tree- Aphida *gets a devilish smile, then puts her hand in the water, then pushes it forward, the wave going all the way to soak Teddy* Bear ...You know she's probably used to being wet. Fasha: -standing on tree branch, with creepy smile- Jack *At bottom of ocean investigating crashed plane, he swims inside and eyes widen* Jacqueline *Giggles* Hank *Drops on hands and knees in cave* M-master? Hehe, I have a request The cave darkens to pitch black, and the fimmiliar figure appears... Cthulhu I do not grant favors to disloyal soldiers. Teddy *pulls her head out of the sand* You know ,you just gave me an excuse to dry my clothes! Aphida ... *face turns red again, then she lets herself sink slowly underwater again* Fasha -sits on tree looking really bored-.... -starts running through trees- Hank I know I fucked up, which is why I ask to join you wherever you are Jacqueline Teddy please no Chris *His rotten body sits strapped to a chair, the letter "H" is cut on to his chest and his eyes are gouged out* Jack *Stares sadly, then begins to power up and goes SSJ, lighting up the ocean floor* Aphida *sees Jack, then goes SSJ2 and flies back up to the surface* SAIHAKU! Bear *there's a spark near his face, then he shakes his head and goes SSJ4, diving down* Jack *Flame like ribbons of energy swirl around him under water* Jacqueline Oh what the hell now? Cthulhu You wish to join me? HA! I haven't lived a trillion years by trusting my peons! Hank Hehehe your power far exceeds mine, I am no danger Bear *grabs Jack by the waist, then starts flying upwards* Jack *Tear flowing down his face, yet he seems angry* Let me go, I'll take myself away from Earth Bear *keeps flying up* You've always been just a wee bit selfish, haven't you? Jack Damn it Bear, get clear, I'm not losing my best friend the same day I learned I had killed my son Bear Well, then you shouldn't explode! Jack DAMN, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOUR LIFE ISN'T UTTER SHIT, FOR ME IT'S TRAGEDY AFTER TRAGEDY! Bear I killed billions of innocent people, watched my homeworld explode, shot my little sister through the back, blew myself up to kill a seemingly invincible demon, had to kill my best friend, watched as an Arcosian started to tear my friends apart, and am now trying to keep my best friend from blowing up my second homeworld. You want to talk about tragedy? GET IN THE FUCKING LINE! Cthulhu I have had many peons say that. All have eventually attempted to kill me and steal my power. Jack ... *The ribbons dissapear and he goes to base, then he IT's back to the beach* Hank *Holds in laughter* Fine, atleast give me more power, will ya? Cthulhu You have all the power you require. You lack the mind to use it. Bear *ITs back to the beach* Aphida *hugging Jack, almost crying* Jack *A bit surprised, he hugs her back, tears sliding down his face* I'm sorry Hank ...PFFFT HAHAHAHAHA! Cthulhu You do not attempt to kill them in a single battle. You strike at their weakest links. Without those worms attacking you, you would've had a chance to win your battle. Bear So, you see you still have something to live for, or what? Jack *Smiles* For once, I agree completely Hank ...You're right *Breaks into hysterical laughter* Aphida You better. *starts to laugh* Cthulhu I recommend the one called "Gan." He did not train with you all in your Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he is one of the weakest. Jack '*Laughs* So can we finish our beachday? With no interruptions? 'Hank Oh him... HAHAHA Not a problem, you may uh end this call or whatever The figure fades, and the cave walls return to normal.... Bear We can try. Jack Fuck trying, it's gonna happen, now let's go Hank ...Fun hehe Teddy *smirks* I'll go anywhere you want. Jack *Red face* Uh... That's nice Jacqueline *Chuckling* Let's just go *Walks into the water* Bear *dives in, not realizing the depth and faceplants in the sand* ... Jacqueline '*Laughing* 'Aphida *laughs, then goes over and pulls him out by the foot* Bear *face turns red* Put. Me. Down. Jack *Laughing* Should've aimed for deeper water Aphida What, and miss this chance? Jack, why don't you go get a camera? Bear ..... Jack *Uses IT, then reappears with a camera* Cheese dude *Takes a picture* Jacqueline *Laughing hysterically* Aphida *drops him in the sand again* Bear '..... 'Jack 'Hehehe *Walks over to Teddy and gives her the camera* Hold on to this, don't let Bear get it 'Teddy Sure. Anything else you want me to hold on to? *still smirking* Jack N-no, that'll be all Teddy 'Want me to yank Bear? 'Jack Uh... *Walks back to the others* Teddy *shrugs, then walks over to Bear and pulls him out of the sand* Jack didn't want me to yank you, just so you know. Bear Well, you're not exactly careful with your wording. Teddy *puts on the closed eyes and innocent smile again* Why, whatever do you mean? Jack 'Oh that's what she meant... 'Bear Well, could you put me down, now. Teddy What, you don't like me holding you? Bear '......JUST PUT ME DOWN! 'Jack Eh just do it, we've embarrassed him enough Jacqueline Damn right hehe Teddy *lets go* Bear *flips to his feet* I dunno whay you're like this with EVERYONE. I'm practically your brother for Kai's sake. Teddy We look nothing alike. Bear '...Which means? 'Teddy Our genetics are different enough so that while we're counterparts, it wouldn't be "inbreeding" if we mated. *puts on the innocent smile again* Bear ...Never say that. Ever. Again. Jack ...I'm going to pretend I never heard that Jacqueline ...Damn Teddy, you've been really... "hungry" since we stopped Teddy I'm best when I have something to focus on. *smiles* Outside of fighting, that's sex. Aphida ...That explains alot. Bear ..... Jack ...Kinda afraid to sleep alone now Jacqueline '...You have a reason to be afraid, not gonna lie 'Teddy Oh, you're safe. Guys don't get stiff unless you're awake. Jack ...That's... good? Teddy Well, if you're not stiff, it means more work for me. Bear Well, can we stop with the biology lessons and get on with our day? Jack Eh sure *Runs toward the water and jumps, performing several frontflips before diving cleanly with little splash* Nova. (Pokes head out of water) Is it safe to come out now? Fasha: -looks at cave through tree- hmm, what happened here? Bear *looks at Nova, then shakes head "No" * Jack *Rises out of water behind him, and grabs his head, then grins and uses IT* Bear *grins* I warned him. Aphida You think he saw Jacqueline's....? Bear ...If he did, he better stay the HELL away from me. Jack *Reappears next to them with a devilish smile* Fasha:... meh -walks off into forest- John: ''' *flies in* This is the last possible place I would ever think to find you guys. I have been looking for a day and *sighs* I was followed. '''Gang: *comes in a couple seconds after John* FUCK YOU ALL *sticks up middle fingers* YOU COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKERS! Hank ...He's near *Laughs and uses IT* Jack ...Your dad is having a temper tantrum, I blame you Jacqueline ...He's worse than Stephanie Bear John, is he drunk? Fasha: -walking in forest and hears Gan- ....What was that?! -climbs up high tree and sees everyone- Oh... John: '''High,Drunk and on various other drugs. '''Gang: Aphida great butt *slaps Aphida's butt* Jack YOU BITCH! *Charges a FPEW* Hank *Appears behind Gangnam* Dodon ray *Fires two dodon ray's through his eyes* Jacqueline *Shocked face* Bear ...Any objections? Jack No *Serious face* Jacqueline ...Not really Aphida Definitely not. Bear Okay then. And since we don't have the Dragon Balls anymore and using the ones in the different universe would probably cause more Dragons, guess he stays dead. Hank *Chuckles, then turns to look at Fasha in the tree and gives a ghastly smile before using IT* Bear ...Okay, how the fuck will we kill him? Jack Beats me Jacqueline Yeah I don't know either John: *spits on Gang's body* Finally guess I didn't have to do it myself after all *smirks* Fasha: -notices Hank using IT- Oh crap..... -creepy smile- I bet I can take him down Jack Amazing, now... leave Jacqueline ...He didn't do anything Bear The kid's fine, Jack. He can stay. Fasha: Hmm... he can be here at any minute -charges destructo disk- John: *'starts charging an energy wave* I will leave after this. 'Jack *Raised eyebrow* You plan to fight me? Hank *Behind Fasha* Damn right, put that down before you get hurt Bear John, the hell are you doing? Fasha: -turns around- ....-throws destructo disk- John: Not at all Jack *fires energy wave at Gang's body disintegrating it* Jack ...Huh, alright Hank *Jumps over it* I warned you *Dashes to her, kneeing her in the gut, then striking the back of her head* Bear Before I forget, John, you don't need o give me money anymore. The twins *gestures to Jacqueline and Jack* get us whatever we need with Magic Materialization. Fasha:-falls from tree, bruised, then has creepy smile and fire a kamehameha at Hank- KA ME HA ME HAAAAA! John: Alright now if you excuse me Im going to sell my Dad's stuff and his house *flies off* Jack Twi-...Fine we look alike Jacqueline I'm certainly much sexier than you & Teddy I agree completely. Bear *looks at her, then shakes his head, looking down* Hank *Fires a FPEW at the kamehameha, then begins to walk forward* Fasha: -puts more power into the Kamehameha- HAAAAAAAAA!!!! Hank *Goes SSJ and continues to push forward* Jacqueline Awww thanks Jack *Frowning* Teddy *smacks Bear on the back, smling and laughing* What, are you feeling threatened?! Bear *face goes red again* Maybe.... Fasha: -looks pissed, goes ssj as well firing more into the kamehameha- HAAAA!!!!!! Jacqueline *Laughs* You're the only one for me babe *Kisses him on the cheek* Jack ...*Quietly steps away* Hank *Smirks, then goes SSJ2 and aura begins to grow darker along with hair* Teddy You forget, I'm him, too! Aphida ... *walks off with Jack* Fasha: Dammit -tries putting more power in- -thoughts: W-wait, what if I die.... Pssh I won't go hell- -puts more power in- John: *flies back* I found out that my Dad's house is to valuable to sell. It belonged to a woman named Richie before she left to live in an apartment. You guys know her? Jack '*Stops upon hearing Richie for a moment, then keeps walking* 'Jacqueline Don't know her Hank *He goes SSJ3, but his eyes glow red and his aura and hair are darker* Bear *eyes widen, then he crosses his arms, regaining composure* We, uh....We don't know her. Fasha: D-dammit -thoughs: Should I give up?....NEVER!!!!!!! -tries putting more power into the blast, but is struggling- John: *eyes glare to bear* Tell me Bear.. I know you just lied to me. Now tell me who she is Hank *Continues walking toward her, then speaks in a demonic voice* Me and the master will bring the apocalypse, you and your soon dead comrades will watch in Otherworld Jacqueline *Frowning* He doesn't have to say shit, he doesn't know Fasha: Your master?! -stops Kamehameha- Maybe before I die can you tell me anything about this master? John: Fine I will go do my own research *flies off* Jacqueline Good Hank He's the most powerful being in existance.. Fasha:.... really?! Every villain says that and its never true -troll face- The forest turns pitch black.... Hank *Smirks, his eyes glowing red* I have but a shard of his power *Powers up greatly* A tiny, tiny shard Jack *Sitting on sand, watching the sun begin to set* The area lightens to a grey, and the figure appears again, more visible... Cthulhu My power is irrelavent. I am immortal; my stamina is infinite! You Saiyans tire and die. Nova. (Pulls self out of water) Huh? Hank ...And that, resistance is entirely pointless Bear 'You really came back after Jack did that....? 'Jack ... *Growls, then turns back to the sun* Jacqueline *Frowning* You see anything while you were there? Hank 'Well I'll be going, have idiots to kill, I'll spare you Fasha, you're headed down my path anyway ''The forest returns to normal.... Nova. That guy... I've seen him before. '''Jack What guy? Are you high? Hank *Uses IT* Nova. The guy with the hood! The "my power is irrelavent" guy! I'm telling you I've seen him before! Bear ...The fuck are you talking about? Cthulhu appeared in the forest, and lacking the Mary-Sue uber eyesite of Nova, no one else saw him. The group enjoy their day at the beach, then Bear, Jacqueline, Teddy, and Aphida return home... '' Fasha: What?!...I'm not insane!!!!! The Cave 'Hank *Flys into a cave through a small opening on the side of a rocky cliff, he lands in front of a shattered mirror* ...Home 'Jack '*Appears behind him* ...He- 'Hank '''Why are you here? 'Jack '...I have questions. 'Hank 'I suspected, ask away, but then leave. 'Jack 'Fine...did you kill him? 'Hank 'Your boy? 'Jack 'Yes. 'Hank '*Turns to him smirking* No...you did. 'Jack '*Shocked at first, but his face grows serious again* You're lying. 'Hank 'No...in fact, perhaps I should tell you something. Before I was born, I was "growing" in your mind as your insanity progressed, you were losing it completely and I was forming, probably in order for you to keep some sanity. I watched as you stormed his plane killing him before he could escape. Hehehehehe in ways, I'm more sane than you ever were. 'Jack '... Fasha: -not far away, walking through forest- ...I'm not insane ''Bear and Aphida appear behind Jack with Instant Transmission.... 'Hank '''GRAH! You brought them?! 'Jack 'No... Damn it, why are you guys here? 'Bear You're alone with the overpowered guy that can inflict horrors on your mind. Why wouldn't we come? 'Hank '...Well, welcome to my home. *Walks off into the shadows* 'Jack '*Sighs and walks over to the shattered mirror* This is where it all went to hell, it started here.